"Eat Prey, Love" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Previously on Global Drama! 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Our cast experienced EVERY pitfall Peru could put forward. While Justin and Alejandro battled for dominance on Team Me, Sierra's leadership got her entire team captured by Zing-Zings. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Plus, it didn't help that Gwen cursed the Amazons, either. xD 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Then, our competitors were exposed to a little culture as a field trip to the Louvre sent them scavenging through the world's most important works of art. 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Meanwhile, Courtney got it ON with Alejandro, and Gwen forced Duncan to threaten her teammates. 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: In the end, Heather's jealousy almost cost Team Amazon the challenge, but it was Victory's klutziness that became their undoing, and Cody was sent home. 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Now that Courtney and Gwen are friends, what rivalries will blossom in tonight's episode? And who's coming back? Find out when we return right here on Global Drama! 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the first class cabin, where Courtney, Gwen, and Heather are seen seated on the sofa* 16:03 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *relieved sigh* 16:03 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Courtney, I can't BELIEVE we're friends again! This is great! 16:03 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Same! 16:04 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I'm so sorry about everything I've ever said... you know I didn't mean it, right? 16:04 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Of course. 16:04 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: And to think, just a couple of days ago, I was ready to vote myself off over you. 16:04 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Isn't that nuts?! xD 16:04 <@Heather13> Yeah. Nuts. 16:05 <@Heather13> Because we CERTAINLY wouldn't want that happening. >.> 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) Oh my gosh, the Gwentney friendship is like sooooo cute! Back in season one when I first started watching the show, they were my two favorites. Oh, besides Tyler, of course. My cutesy-tootsie little Tyler-Wyler has a cold. 3: CURSE YOU, VIRUS STRAINS! 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *wheels Tyler over to Courtney, Gwen, and Heather in a wheelchair, wrapped in bandages with an ice pack on his head and hot cocoa in his hand* 16:05 <+Tyler|> T-t-t-thanks Si-Si-Sierra. 16:06 * Tyler| shivers. 16:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Ummm. Sierra. 16:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: You know Tyler's just sick, right? There's no need... 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Don't tell ME how to take care of my cutesy-patootsy Tyler-bear! :@ 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> S: CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S DYING? >.> 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is seen sitting on a bench while DJ sits on a bench opposite them* 16:07 <+Alejandro_> So, DJ, my friend. 16:07 <+Alejandro_> Tell us. How is it being on a team of one? 16:07 <+DJ|> Well..It's um....:(..pretty lonely. 16:07 <@Duncan|> Haha, good luck, Deej. 16:08 <@Duncan|> You're definitely gonna need it. 16:08 <+Alejandro_> Indeed. I do hope you make it past tonight's elimination. 16:08 <+Alejandro_> And if you don't, well... 16:08 <+Alejandro_> We can just blame that on fate. ;) 16:08 <+DJ|> *looks at him weirdly* Thanks.... 16:09 <+Alejandro_> (conf) At first I wanted Team Victory as an ally, but now that it's just DJ? Forget it! I definitely need him gone before tomorrow; can't risk him buddying up with Heather or the Amazons. Oh, how I detest that manipulative minx! Yet day by day, I find myself increasingly impressed with her tactics... 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes to the contestants screaming and the plane crashing in the middle of the ocean; it then flashes over to the contestants standing on the shore of Jamaica beside Chris* 16:09 <@Blaineley> *walks over to Chris, rubbing her aching back* Jeez, McLean, how many times are we gonna crash in the middle of the ocean? :@ 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: As many times as I want. 16:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ME. The host. :D 16:10 <@Blaineley> What about our deal? >.> 16:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: What "deal"? 16:10 <@Blaineley> I was offered a gig on another program; one with higher ratings, MORE drama, and even BETTER pay. 16:10 <@Blaineley> But Chris McCheap here was too frugal to hire any ACTUAL service, so I agreed to stay and help him with the challenges IF he let me join the show. 16:11 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Join? You mean... as a contestant? 16:11 <+DJ|> :o 16:11 <@Duncan|> But she's like, old. :| 16:11 <@Heather13> This is SO unfair! 16:12 <@Heather13> First you let Courtney back into the game because of her LAME-O lawyers, and now you're letting BLAINELEY stay? 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Sorry. No one ever said this game was fair. xD 16:12 <+Geoff|> Well, I don't see a problem with it. 16:12 <+Geoff|> Welcome to the game, Blaines! :D 16:12 <+DJ|> I agree with Geoff 16:13 <+DJ|> Plus I'm glad I finally got someone on my team :) 16:13 <@Blaineley> Pffft. Yeah, right. 16:13 <@Blaineley> I don't wanna be on the LOSING team, I wanna be on the WINNING team! And I DON'T mean Team Amazon. >.> 16:13 <+Lindsay|> What other team is there? 16:14 <@Blaineley> I choose Team Chris. 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Phew. 16:14 <+DJ|> What? But...:( 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, then! I guess Blaineley is officially on Team Chris. 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Can we move onto the challenge now please? 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the contestants standing on the edge of a cliff surrounded by water below* 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Today's challenge begins with a dive off beautiful Wherever-We-Are Falls into the lagoon far below! 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Ooh, ooh! Which is full of... 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Sharks! No, I got it. EELS. No! 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: It's stocked with PIRANHAS, actually, and if you don't want to become sashimi before the next challenge, I'd keep your eyes open. 16:16 <@Duncan|> Isn't this like the third time you've told us to jump off a cliff? 16:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: How come you'll only follow that instruction when HE asks it? :@ 16:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: @Duncan 16:16 <@Duncan|> Very funny. >~> 16:17 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Keep in mind that, while you guys are in the lagoon, you'll need to find your team's surfboard and bring it back up to shore before anyone else. 16:17 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The first team to retrieve their surfboard will be excused from part two of the challenge. Meanwhile, the last teams will have to compete in a surf-off to determine the loser! 16:17 <+Geoff|> Nice! I'm awesome at surfing. 16:17 <+Geoff|> If we lose, I'll take care of the tiebreaker. 16:17 <+Alejandro_> You won't have to, because we're not losing. 16:18 <+Alejandro_> Ready, Team Victory? 16:18 <+Lindsay|> Totally! :D 16:18 * Lindsay| charges off the cliff. 16:18 <+Lindsay|> Wooooooo-hoooooo! 16:19 <@Duncan|> Did Chris even say go? :| 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *shrugs* 16:19 <@Duncan|> Okay then. 16:19 <@Duncan|> *Jumps off the cliff* Whoooaaa! 16:20 * Heather13 jumps into the lagoon. 16:20 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhh! 16:20 <+DJ|> *JUMPS INTO THE WATER IMMEDIATELY* MOMMA!!! 16:20 <+Alejandro_> (conf) As luck would have it, swimming comes quite naturally to me. You see, my great-- 16:20 <@Chris|Sierra> C: (conf) *pops head into Alejandro's confessional* WHAT ARE YA DOING?! There's a challenge going on. :@ 16:20 <+Alejandro_> (conf) :| 16:21 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to all of the contestants in the water, excluding Sierra and Tyler, who are still on the cliff* 16:21 <+Tyler|> Hey uh, Sierra. 16:21 <+Tyler|> Mind taking some of these bandages off so I can move and uhh, you know... dive? 16:21 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Diving? 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Not in this condition, you're not! D:< 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You stay here while I take care of the challenge! 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *jumps in the water* Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 16:22 <+Tyler|> Aw man. :@ 16:22 * Heather13 pushes Duncan out of the way as she is swimming. 16:23 <@Heather13> Move it or lose it, vandal! 16:23 <@Duncan|> >~> @Heather 16:23 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Careful, Heather. 16:23 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: You don't want karma to bite you in the butt. 16:24 <@Heather13> Ha! 16:24 <@Heather13> As IF anything's going to bite me in the-- 16:24 * Heather13 is bitten in the butt by a pirhana. 16:24 <@Heather13> OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! 16:24 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *snickers* 16:25 <@Duncan|> *Laughs* 16:25 * Geoff| sees a blue surfboard underwater 16:25 <+Geoff|> Awesome! :D 16:25 * Geoff| swims toward it 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> S: OH NO YOU DON'T. :@ 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *swims underwater, picks up a piece of kelp, and lassos Geoff with it* 16:26 <+Geoff|> O_O 16:26 <+Geoff|> *becomes tangled in the kelp* 16:26 <+Geoff|> OH, COME ON. D: 16:27 <+DJ|> *comes up for a second* Come on Dj, you can do this! 16:27 <+DJ|> Go team Victory! *swims around* 16:27 <+DJ|> *is bitten by pirhana* OUCH! 16:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Careful, DJ, you don't wanna- *gets bitten by a pirhana* OW! 16:28 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: HEY! GET OFF ME! *tries to shake it off, is bitten by three more* 16:28 <+Tyler|> *wheels wheelchair to the edge of the cliff* 16:28 <+Tyler|> Man, everyone looks like they're having so much fun down there. 16:28 <+Tyler|> I wanna help. >.> 16:28 <+Tyler|> ... Hmmm. 16:29 <+Tyler|> *backs up, then wheels his wheelchair off the cliff* GERONIMO!!! 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :o 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: TYLER?! 16:29 <+Lindsay|> No, I think it's- 16:30 <+Tyler|> *falls on Lindsay* 16:30 <+Lindsay|> *emerges from the water, bruised* Ow... 16:30 <+Lindsay|> Yeah, that's...definitely Tyler. :( 16:30 * Alejandro_ swims to the shore and pulls out a pink surfboard. 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> C: :D 16:31 <+Alejandro_> And first place goes to Team Chris! 16:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, crap. :@ 16:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Way to go, Team Amazon. 16:31 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Nice one, Alejandro! 16:31 <+Alejandro_> Thank you. 16:32 <+DJ|> Awww man. :( 16:32 <+DJ|> I was so close... 16:32 <+Alejandro_> Sorry, DJ. Better luck next time. 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *takes surfboard from Alejandro* 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I could say the same thing for you, bro, since this ISN'T your team's surfboard! @Alejandro 16:33 <@Chris|Sierra> C: It's pink. SEE? :3 16:33 <+Alejandro_> I don't understand what color has to do with the challenge, Your Rottenness. 16:33 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Did I forget to mention that the surfboard you pulled out HAD to correspond with your team's color? c: 16:33 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Pink for Amazon, yellow for Victory, and blue for Team Me. Meaning... 16:33 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... The Amazons win the first part of today's challenge! 16:34 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh yeah! 16:34 <@Heather13> We won! 16:34 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, yay. :3 16:34 <+Lindsay|> Wait, is that our team? 16:35 <+Geoff|> No... 16:35 <+Geoff|> We lost. :( 16:35 <+Lindsay|> Oh. o_o 16:35 <@Duncan|> That blows, man. 16:36 <@Duncan|> But hey, at least you get to participate in the surfing contest like you wanted. 16:36 <+Geoff|> :o 16:36 <+Geoff|> RADICAL. 16:36 <@Blaineley> *sips on coconut, lounging* 16:37 <@Blaineley> And you better do good this time, Geoff. 16:37 <@Blaineley> Your performance in the last challenge? One word: LOUSY! 16:37 <+Geoff|> :@ 16:37 <@Duncan|> *Growls* 16:37 <+Alejandro_> <.< 16:38 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the shore of Jamaica, where the contestants and Chris are seen standing next to the yellow and blue surfboards* 16:38 <@Chris|Sierra> C: For your second challenge, hang ten your deck into the big blue without swallowing tail in the soup. 16:38 <@Blaineley> Uhhh, English, please? 16:38 <+Alejandro_> He means he's judging us on our surfing skills, and if we fall, it'll result in immediate disqualification. ;) 16:39 <+Lindsay|> Oh! You're so smart, Jalepeno. :) 16:39 <+Alejandro_> It's Alejandro. And my family has had experience with surfing. 16:39 <+Alejandro_> My grandfather Manuel? He was a surfer. He was taught by my great-great-grandmother, Rosa-- 16:40 <@Heather13> We GET it. 16:40 <@Heather13> And by the way, NO ONE likes a know-it-all. 16:40 <@Heather13> It's bad enough having Courtney around. >.> 16:40 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Hey. >.> 16:41 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Grab your boards, groms! 16:41 <@Chris|Sierra> C: You'll be ranked on balance, posture, AND whether or not you can hang ten. 16:41 <+Geoff|> Oh, yes, I can do this. B) 16:41 * Alejandro_ takes out grease from his pocket and begins greasing the yellow surfboard. 16:42 <+DJ|> Hey, what the! :| 16:42 <+Alejandro_> :o 16:42 <+Alejandro_> Oh, no! 16:42 <+Alejandro_> My mistake, friend. 16:42 <+Alejandro_> How foolish of me... I thought that was Geoff's surfboard I was greasing. 16:43 <+Alejandro_> *picks up the blue surfboard* I certainly hope this doesn't sabotage your performance in the challenge or anything... 16:43 <+DJ|> *gulps and frantically rubs butter off* 16:43 * Alejandro_ snickers evilly. 16:43 <+DJ|> (conf) That Alejandro is a FRAUD! Seriously....why would he be greasin up Geoff's surfboard if they were on the same team? I bet he was behind Leshawnas elimination too. Well no way am I letting him stop me. Bridgette DID teach me a few things back on the plane, and I guess nows the time to use them. :@ 16:44 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to DJ and Geoff surfing the waves in the water* 16:44 <+Geoff|> *surfs* 16:44 <+Geoff|> Woo-hoo! 16:44 <+DJ|> *surfs* 16:44 <+DJ|> WHOA! 16:45 <+DJ|> *has a little trouible balancing* 16:45 <+DJ|> Geoff, h-how are you so good at this stuff? 16:45 <+Geoff|> This is my element, man. (H) 16:45 <+Geoff|> I was born to surf! 16:46 <+Geoff|> *does a perfect roundhouse cutback* 16:46 <+DJ|> *gulp* Come on DJ, you can do this. 16:46 <+Geoff|> *hangs 5 on the board* 16:46 <+Geoff|> Bring it, waves! 16:46 <+DJ|> *starts slipping* WHOOAOA! *stays on* 16:47 <+Geoff|> *tube rides* 16:47 <+Geoff|> Nice! 16:47 <+Geoff|> 10/10, Geoff, you are on TOP of this. (H) 16:47 <@Blaineley> *calls out to Geoff* Oh, quit talking to yourself and SURF, idiot! :@ 16:48 * Geoff| reaches the shore. 16:48 <+DJ|> Whoa oh ohh! 16:48 <+DJ|> *slips off board and falls face first onto the shore* 16:48 <+DJ|> :( 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And it looks like Team Chris are the big winners! 16:49 <+Alejandro_> Yes! 16:49 <+DJ|> NO! 16:49 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *claps* 16:49 <@Blaineley> Wow, as soon as I'm put on this team, we get something accomplished. 16:50 * Geoff| grunts at Blaineley. 16:50 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And, due to DJ's slippery performance, Team Endless Non-Victory will be sent to elimination one last time. xD 16:50 <+DJ|> But..that aint fair! 16:50 <+DJ|> Alejandro greased up my board. And, and.. 16:51 <+Geoff|> Hey, bro, you've just never learned how to surf before. 16:51 <+Geoff|> No shame in that. :( 16:51 <+Geoff|> @DJ 16:51 <+DJ|> *sigh* 16:52 <+DJ|> Thanks Geoff. 16:52 <+DJ|> But there's a whole lot more to it than that. >.> @Alejandro 16:52 * Alejandro_ winks at DJ. 16:52 <+Alejandro_> (conf) DJ has Chris to thank for his departure. Not allowed on my team? And no merge on the horizon? *laughs* Under THOSE conditions, I'd have to be an IDIOT to keep him around. 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 16:53 <+DJ|> Let's just get this over with Chris. 16:53 <+DJ|> It's obvious me winning was just not meant to be. :( 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Well, you are the only teammate left. 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Unfortunately, that means no twist or surprise fake-out can save you. 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I'm sorry, DJ, but the Drop of Shame's thataway. 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Hey, at least we lost in Jamaica. Doesn't your mom live here? 16:54 <+DJ|> :o 16:54 <+DJ|> *grabs parachute and jumps off* 16:55 <+DJ|> MOMMA!!! 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... *looks out the door* 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Um. 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: We aren't flying. 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: :| 16:56 <+DJ|> *opens eyes and notices he's on the shore of Jamaica* 16:56 <+DJ|> Oh.... 16:56 <+DJ|> Right. 16:56 <+DJ|> :$ 16:57 <+DJ|> This is...kinda awkward 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Yes, very. 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: So let's make it LESS awkward by doing this! *takes out a bucket of pirhanas and dumps it on DJ* 16:57 <+DJ|> *is bitten* OW! 16:58 <+DJ|> AHHHHHHHHH! *runs off screaming* 16:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Much better. :3 16:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: With Team Victory completely wiped out, we're down to eleven. 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Will DJ find a cure for pirhana bites? Will Blaineley get along with her new team? 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And who's gonna confront Gwen about her poorly moisturized skin? 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Find out next time, on another thrilling episode of GLOBAL DRAMA! 17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- E E E